


The Swear Jar

by sonofneverland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofneverland/pseuds/sonofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't keep his vocabulary clean and Harry takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago it's the first smutty thing I've ever written I hope I didn't do too bad of a job, You can check me out on tumblr: kelynwrites

It was a well known fact, not only to the boys but to the fans as well that Niall Horan swore like a sailor. Most people brush it off with the excuse that the blond boy is Irish and that it’s expected. However, some people didn’t take kindly to his crude slips of the tongue. Nobody knew exactly whose idea it was, they only see the severity of it after the latest meeting when management threatened to put a ban on Niall’s public speaking.

Harry thinks it may have been Zayn who threw out the idea of having a swear jar to help break the angelic boy’s potty mouthed habit before mumbling something about his mom making him use one when he was younger but Harry isn’t sure. On the other hand, Harry is sure that he and the boys need to make a change. They all feared if management censored Niall it would be a train reaction – the domino effect, first management would keep Niall from speaking publically and then before they knew it they’d be using cue cards during interviews and everything would become cold and rehearsed. None of the boys wanted that to happen.

At first Niall had rolled his eyes at the suggestion saying that he wasn’t just going to give his money away. Liam had convinced him that it could turn into a good thing, that he could take the money from the swear jar and give it to charity. Niall couldn’t really argue with Liam’s idea, he liked helping people. He and his father had been helping out charities from before he was famous.

Everyone hoped that the swear jar would benefit Niall. Harry never thought the swear jar would benefit himself until the night Niall came over without his wallet.

It was a Thursday, Louis and Zayn had gone out to catch a movie and Liam was out with a few friends from before he was famous. 

It was out of sheer boredom that Harry decided to invite Niall over to his and Louis’ flat. Part of him optimistically hoped that Niall would come over, but another more pessimistic part of him figured the blue-eyed boy was out having a pint with Josh or another member of the band. Niall never made a habit of sitting home alone he was always out somewhere. So when the Irish boy agreed to come over Harry found himself beyond excited, though he wasn’t sure why. After all it was just Niall.

Harry found himself quickly tidying up his and Louis’ place. He only had enough time to fold up a blanket and lay it over the top of the couch’s head rest before there was a quiet but distinguishable knock on the door. Before Harry could open the door Niall’s Irish accent was assaulting his ears in the best way possible.

“Aye open the door ya twat I ain’t got all night.” Niall jeered before his contagious laughter spread through the air like a fresh cloud of cigarette smoke. Harry couldn’t help but smile, not only from the sound of Niall’s laugh but because he had the upper hand. The boys had only been using the swear jars for a few days but already it seemed Niall was itching to fill his and Louis’.

When Harry pulled open the door to his and Louis’ home his grin stretched from ear to ear. At first Niall was confused, he had just called Harry a twat and all he got was a smile in return, it didn’t make sense. Though the words Niall had learned to dread quickly slipped from the curly haired boy’s lips and it took a minute for Niall to register.

“Swear Jar.” Harry said smugly, proud of himself for calling the blond boy out on his vulgarity. Niall sparkling blue eyes widened. He knew that all of the other boys would hold the swear jar against him but he didn’t expect Harry too. After all Harry was just as vulgar as Niall, he just knew how to control himself in public, minus one catastrophic ‘pussy’ incident.

Niall scrunched up his face as he made his way into the flat. He quickly spotted the swear jar sitting on the wooden coffee table next to the morning’s news paper that looked like it hadn’t even been read. Unlike Liam’s and Zayn’s this swear jar was empty. Niall chose to avoid the jar. Harry just shrugged it off to Niall being difficult he had no idea that Niall had forgotten his wallet at home.

Niall makes himself comfy on the sofa. He thinks about knocking the swear jar onto the ground with one of his feet because if it’s out of sight it’s out of mind, but then he decided not to be so dramatic. Harry tells him to pick something out to watch and Niall groans because he had just gotten comfortable nestled between two pillows.

“I’ll get us some drinks.” Harry adds as be makes his way into the kitchen. He stands with the refrigerator door open for a few seconds weighting his options. He had Pepsi and beer. He knew that if Niall drank beer than his tongue would become looser and the cusses would come sliding out. Harry couldn’t help but bit his lips thinking about the possibility of dirty words leaking from the Irish boy’s lips. He quickly shook the thought off and grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator.

As he made his way back into his and Louis’ shared living room he heard Niall mumble something about Megan Fox which didn’t make sense until Harry looked over to the television and saw Transformers playing. He should have guessed that it would be on, after all it was one of Niall’s favorite movies. Subconsciously Harry kept the movie around for that very reason, though he would never admit it.

Niall looked both sexy and cute spread out of the sofa. Harry wondered if he did it on purpose, as he set the two bottles of beer on the coffee table. He took a seat by Niall’s feet. Niall adjusted himself so he could drape his legs over Harry’s lap as he laid down. 

Harry let his hands trail up and down Niall’s legs which earned him a quiet hum of appreciation every once in a while from Niall. Harry was lost in Niall’s little sounds of approval, he didn’t catch himself slowing making his way up Niall’s thigh pressing down slightly on the inner side.

“Mmmph.” Niall sounded as he sat up on his elbows and looked down the sofa at Harry. Who’s face was red in realization once he felt the blond boy sit up. He couldn’t find the strength to move his hand away from Niall’s inner though. “Keep going.” Niall whined with a slightly higher than usual tone to his voice and an encouraging wink. All Harry could do was nod as he stroked the inside of Niall’s thigh again. Without a warning his other hand cupped one of Niall’s firm butt-cheeks.

“Fuck.” Niall murmured, his voice cracking as he strained to speak the word that had been at the tip of his tongue for the past 5 minutes. Harry was quickly shook from his ‘deer caught in the headlights look’ Niall’s cursing was normal, it was comfortable unlike the road they were currently on.

“Swear jar.” Harry said for the second time that night. He hoped that Niall would actually listen so he could get over his bad habit of uncontrollable cussing. Green and blue eyes locked on each other, the air was thick with expectations and want though neither knew which to act upon first.

“I uh, I left my wallet at home.” Niall said as he pulled his pant pockets inside out coming up with only his phone and indeed no wallet. Harry just nodded and considered the situation.

“You could pay it in another way.” Harry said nervously. It wasn’t like him to be so forward but Niall was different so he needed to be different as well. He didn’t know what would come out of his preposition but it was already awkward in the room so he figured it couldn’t get much worse. Niall thought about his curly haired friend’s words as he mauled his bottom lip with his teeth. He knew that crossing the line between friendship and lovers was sloppy but he also knew that without a doubt that he wanted Harry Styles and not just sexually, he wanted the green-eyed boy in every way possible.

“What did you have in mind?” Niall asked his voice sounding sensual and deep. Harry wet his lips watching the shorter boy lean up and close some of the distance between them. He thought about all of the things he had been wanting to do with and too Niall. He mentally cursed the boy for every time he reached for something and a strip of pale creamy skin was visible from his shirt riding up. He wanted to get his hands all over Niall’s porcelain skin but he knew he had to start slow.

Without a word Harry leaned into Niall and destroyed the gap between them. Their lips mingled together, soft pink lips met darker pink ones. Harry pulled Niall up from his position so the younger boy was stratling his lap on the sofa. Niall let out a quiet whimper as he threaded his fingers through Harry’s chocolatey colored curls. Harry ran his warm tongue along Niall’s shakey bottom lip and was instantly granted the access he had been craving for months. Niall let out a soft but audible moan.  
There was no denying the hardness pushing against Niall as he sat on the younger boy’s lap. He needed to feel it unclothed, more of Harry would never be enough for the flushed boy. Harry could feel Niall’s aching hard on poking into his stomach every time Niall leaned into a kiss. He wanted it, he needed it. Harry lifted his hip trying to cause delicious friction, when Niall let out a breathy moan he knew he had accomplished.

“Want you.” Niall huffed into Harry’s ear as he licked the shell before nibbling on the lobe. Harry sucked his own bottom lip in to stifle the deep moan he had been holding back. Before realizing what he was doing he picked Niall up by his thighs and walked the boy over to his bedroom. Their hard members rubbing together in the process.

Harry pulled Niall’s shirt off as he placed him down on his bed. He couldn’t stifle the moan that crawled from his throat over the sight of the shirtless Irish boy. Niall’s pale skin made him look so delicate and innocent. Harry momentarily questioned if it was okay to do what he had been wanted to do to Niall. His thoughts were interrupted by the boy laid out on his bed.

“Fuck me Haz.” Niall murmured before turning his head to the side trying to ease his own embarrassment. He had never been with a guy before yet he was begging Harry Styles of all people to give it to him. The blush on Niall’s cheeks just made Harry move determined to fuck the younger boy right.

Harry crawled on top of Niall and started pressing kisses to his jaw. Niall let out soft moans. It wasn’t until Harry placed his lips upon Niall’s neck that Niall let out a loud raspy moan. Harry licked little circles into Niall neck, once he had found a particularly sensitive spot he let what would turn out to be a prominent love bite. Tomorrow everyone would see who Niall belonged too.

Niall bucked his hips under Harry as the taller of the two left the love bite. Harry panted feeling Niall hard for him against his thigh. He sucked on one of Niall’s boney collar bones. Only breaking away when Niall pulled his shirt off of him and threw it to the side.

Harry began to kiss a line down Niall’s chest and stomach, only stopping to suck and gently squeeze the younger boy’s nipples. As he reached the waist band of Niall’s shorts he hooked his fingers into the material and pulled them down leaving Niall in only his boxers. Harry then quickly pulled his own pants off not wanting them between he and Niall.

Harry rubbed circles into the material of Niall’s boxers that laid upon his hard cock. Niall let out tiny whimpers that made Harry’s bulge grow.

“Beg me for it.” Harry said in a deep breathy tone of voice. He wanted nothing more than to rip Niall’s boxers off and fuck him senseless but he wanted to tease the boy a bit first. Teasing being one of his biggest turn ons.

“Oh god please fuck me Harry please.” Niall breathed as he raised his hips trying to get more pressure from Harry’s hand onto his groin. Harry slipped a few fingers into Niall’s boxer waist band and stroked Niall’s growing erection.

“I don’t know maybe we should wait a little.” Harry said in a sing song voice as he stroked Niall’s cock from inside of his boxers. He could feel Niall trembling beneath him needing more than what Harry was giving him.

“Please please fuck me I need your cock now.” Niall let the dirty words slip through his lips that were swollen with lust. Harry gave in and pulled Niall’s boxers down. He took Niall’s cock and started running his hand up and down the shaft. He ran his thumb over the slit of Niall’s cock making Niall wither. Niall bucked up to Harry’s grip wanting more than Harry’s large sexy hands on his cock.

As if Harry had read the shorter boy’s mind he shifted so he could properly get his mouth on Niall’s cock that was already leaking with pre-cum. Harry licked a strip on the underside of Niall’s shaft which earned him a loud shakey moan. He put his lips around the head of Niall’s cock and tongued the slit before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Niall lost himself in the pleasure Harry was giving him.

“Fuck, yes, suck my cock. Suck me good Hazza” Niall chanted as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked Niall’s cock even faster. Harry was determined to make Niall feel good. He wanted the blond boy to see stars as he ran his tongue up and down his shaft while sucking.

“Mmmph.” Harry managed to get out with his mouth still firmly around Niall’s cock. He never imagined Niall’s cock could feel so good in his mouth. As he made his only sound that wasn’t slurping the sound waves vibrated across Niall’s dick causing him to thrust hard into Harry’s mouth. Harry let out a slight gag but kept sucking off Niall for all he was worth.

“Gonna, gonna cum.” Niall said as he threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair and guided Harry’s head down harder onto his twitching cock. Harry quickly pulled off and Niall let out a sigh of protest.

“Don't want to make you cum like that. Wanna fuck you.” Harry explained as he sat up and pulled a condom and some lube from his bed side table. Niall nodded though he missed the feeling of Harry’s thick lips around his needy cock.

Harry lubed up one of his long fingers and rubbed it around the tight rim of muscles between Niall’s ass cheeks. Niall let out a slight moan, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment once again.

“Harry. I uhm, I haven’t done it, this, I haven’t done this with a guy before.” Niall admitted feeling like he was 15 again getting ready to have his first time with a girl. He let out a huge sigh feeling like Harry could just laugh in his face at anytime. Harry took Niall’s hand in his and looked him in the eyes.

“Trust me Ni, it’ll hurt at first but I’ll do my best to make you feel good.” Harry spoke calmly and kindly to the boy beneath him. Niall nodded and leaned up to press his lips to Harry’s as a way of telling in to continue.

Harry let his long finger slide into Niall’s entrance. He knew it would be weird for Niall at first so he kept still for a few moments wanting Niall to look back and see his first time with a guy was with someone considerate, with someone who loved him.

“”Move.” Niall breath feeling small tremors of pain shoot through him. Harry nodded, he had a concentrated look on his face. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in until his knuckle was touching the nerves around Niall’s entrance. Harry slowly added another finger. He repeated this motion a few more times, each time Niall panted more and more.

“I need more.” Niall said between moans. Harry smiled at Niall endearingly. Part of him wanted to hurry up and prepare the blue eyed boy as quickly as possible but another part of himself wanted to draw it out as long as possible and soak up every moan, every pant, every whimper that passed through Niall’s lips.

Harry begun scissoring his two fingers inside Niall’s tight asshole. He could hear Niall moaning filthy words that caused his own cock to ache with want. Niall quivered below him absorbing every movement Harry’s fingers made inside of him.

“Fuck fuck I need more add another finger.” Niall moaned out ad he practically fucked himself back onto the two fingers Harry already had inside of him. Harry added another finger and started to thrust his fingers into Niall much faster than he had before. Niall’s moans had become louder and Harry could see the sweat pooling on Niall’s forehead and chest. He needed to feel himself buried deep in Niall’s tight hole.

Niall squirmed pushing himself back onto Harry’s fingers once again all the way down to Harry’s knuckles. Harry could feel the pre-cum leaking from his own dick. How could it not with the way Niall was purring and begging for it like a dirty whore.

“Do you hear yourself? You sound like a filthy slut.” Harry said still thrusting his fingers into Niall. Niall only moaned more at Harry’s dirty name for him. He was lost in the rhythm of Harry’s long long fingers inside of him.

“Why don’t you fuck me like I’m a filthy slut then?” Niall managed to get out, completely forgetting the gentleness he needed for his first time. As dramatic as it seemed Niall honestly believe in that moment that he couldn’t go on living without Harry Styles thrusting his hard cock into him. Harry just grunted and pulled his fingers out leaving Niall empty and whining for contact. Harry quickly slid the condom he had pulled out on and lubed it up generously. He wanted Niall to feel the least amount of pain.

“This is going to hurt baby.” Harry said as he lined himself up with Niall’s entrance. All the lust in his voice was gone, replaced with care and love. Niall nodded and signaled Harry to go ahead. Harry slowly inched his way into Niall. He watched Niall’s face contort with pain. He wished he could take it all away.

Harry finally squeezed his dick all the way into Niall tight pink hole and waited. He refused to be clouded with lust and desire and pull out just to harshly snap back in. Although every cell in his boy was begging him to move he kept still waiting for Niall’s word.

Niall’s pained expression lessened into one of just discomfort. He could still feel the stinging but the need to be fucked by Harry over took him. “Move” He commanded as he looked Harry in his deep green eyes. Harry nodded, more than happy to comply.

Harry slowly pulled his way out of Niall and then pushed back into him. It was odd at first but eventually they developed a rhythm. Niall found himself wrapping his legs around Harry wanting to get even more of the boy inside of him. Harry can’t help but pull away before snapping his hips forward causing himself to push into Niall’s tightness harder than before. Niall lets lout something that sounds like a growl and Harry repeats the motion.

“Harder Haz.” Niall pants after going the speed they were at for a while. He wants to feel Harry really pounding into him. He doesn’t care if it hurts getting out of bed tomorrow all the matters is Harry giving him a good hard fuck that night.

Harry grunts and picks up speed, he can feel the muscles in his stomach beginning to tense. His stomach muscles tensing cause him to pound into Niall harder than he had ever fucked anyone. He blames the fact that Niall looks so innocent but so sexy below him. How could some one who looks like an angel be so dirty in bed?

Niall shakes beneath Harry feeling a pooling sensation going to his stomach. He knows he’s about to cum. He thinks he might lose his mind but he managed to reach up and grab Harry’s hair while fucking himself onto Harry’s thick cock. With a loud moan of Harry’s name Niall is cumming, while droplets cover his stomach.

Harry smiles down at Niall, proud of himself for making the blond boy cum. He can feel his own orgasm coming on and he mindlessly pounds into Niall still getting gasps from the boy under him. Harry rides his orgasm cumming hard into the condom before pulling out of Niall with a wet popping noice.

Harry lays down next to Niall on his bed and looks over to the Irishman beaming. Niall once again looks sweet and innocent despite being covered in his own cum. Harry runs his fingers along Niall’s chest tracing letters and declaring love on the pale skin.

“That was amazing.” Niall said finally looked over to the curly mop of hair that laid beside him. Harry just nodded and poked his tongue out as if he suddenly remembered something.

“You know after all of that you own the swear jar a lot.” Harry said with a bright smile. Niall smiled back, he was happier than ever being pulled into Harry’s warmth.

“I guess I should forget my wallet again tomorrow.” Niall said as he leaned in and pushed some of Harry’s curls away leaving a place on his forehead for his light pink lips to flutter softly against Harry's skin. Harry sighed in content. He had wanted Niall as long as he could remember and now that he finally had had him he had no plans of ever letting go.


End file.
